


It'll Eat At You

by Tortellini



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Theo says something and Steve remembers it.Oneshot/drabble





	It'll Eat At You

“You know what?” Theo smirked at her big brother. “You’re stupid.”

Steve didn’t look that impressed actually. Instead he just crossed his arms slightly, gave her a look, like ‘is that the best you can do?’ He said out loud: “That’s it?”

“Give it time,” said Theo. “It’ll eat at you.”

Steve didn’t think so though. Well… not at first at least.

_Later that day_

“Am I stupid?”

Shirley looked up, and shrugged. “Yeah, a little.”

“…damn her.”

Theo was right.


End file.
